The House Of Teale
by jessre1
Summary: "But father you can't let Juliana marry him! Have you not heard the rumours?" Juliana is betrothed to the known psychopath Ramsay Bolton due to her power-hungry father. She has hopes she'll be dead within the week; death seems easier. Abuse, Non-Con and torture. OC/Ramsay
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Game Of Thrones nor am I making a profit from this story. It is written for the purpose of enjoyment and not a profitable work.

The screaming newborn baby tried to take in the foreign air whilst their father was handing her to his trustworthy maester. The mother held her breath waiting for the news. The maester stared at the soft skinned baby who gawked up with her mother's blue eyes and wisps of her father's black hair on her head. The maester stared at the child assessing her; he then moved his finger in front of her. Watching her follow his movement with her eyes and fingers he nods his head in satisfaction.

"The girl's colouring is fine, her nose is good, there aren't any markings, she has good coordination and all the normal number of fingers and toes" The maester informed the lord causing the mother to sigh in relief, the father looked over his new daughter happy with her looks. He wonders what noble he could marry her to.

"However it seems that she has a wonky eye" the maester informed her father whilst handing the child back over to the middle-aged man. The mother began to scream in protest to her husband, knowing he was going to take her baby to the tower.

"Give me my baby Ardrian! She'll grow out of it I promise! She'll be beautiful! She'll have all the nobles wanting her hand in marriage!" The mother's attempts of saving her baby were in vain as Ardrian already had the baby in his arms and slid out of the room. Outside their daughters and sons were waiting for the news, every one of them have passed the maesters observation so now they wait to see if their new sibling is joining them. His children spotted the cold expression on their father's face, which only means that the child didn't pass the test; which means he's going to the tower. Only their oldest daughter Samatha pleaded with her father while her siblings stared away from the scene.

"Father please, let this one live. This is the fourth child in a row. Mother is starting to-" Samatha attempted to beg with her father while their mother's weeps were echoed past the wooded door.

Ardrian stopped his daughter from wasting her breath "You know what has to happen Samatha, she is faulty. No noble in their right mind would marry her. I can't have this ugly bitch ruin my reputation." Ardrian walked up the spiral stairs which lead to the ancient watchtower. The infant was gurgling in his arms and watching innocently up at her father smiling. Finally reaching the top of the tower he walked towards the tower's window, the strong wind smacked against Ardrian's body as he held his arms out of the window.

"If you had a normal eye you could be sleeping in your mother's arms but you look like a beast. I can't have you destroying our reputation. If you were beautiful like your sisters I would keep you." Ardrian screamed at the child who was screeching like a bat at the top of her lungs trying to cling onto his hand. Ardrian gave her one last long frown and dropped the baby who was as fragile as china.

The daughters were comforting their mother who was sobbing into their chests whilst the sons were waiting for their father to request their assistants. There were sounds of murmurs and then the door swung opened, Ardrian stood in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Dinner will be ready soon, so go to the dining room. Your brothers are clearing the mess up so they will be there shortly." Ardrian wrinkled his nose at the sight of his tearful wife. "Kyra quit your crying and get out of bed; maybe next time you will give me a beautiful child which I won't be ashamed of. I also have some news to announce." He swaggered out of the birthing room leaving his daughters to help support their mother to waddle in to the dining room while she shakes in pain.

The stone table was full of the richest foods the city has to offer; pork, potatoes, beef, cheese, lamb, fruits, chicken, bread, duck, goat, fish and bowls full of different spices. Sixteen chairs surrounded the table for each member of the Teale house however four chairs are now empty as their son Damon is away fighting with the Teale army, which is currently removing the wildlings from the forests and villages in the Teale land. The other three seats were for their married daughters: Rhea, Shara and Ivone who are now married off to respectable lords to create alliances with the Teale house.

Ardrian sat at the far end of the table along with Leo, his heir to the Teale house, who sat on the left side of him. Kyra sat at the other end of the table along with the eldest daughter Samatha who sat on the left side of her. This left the eight remaining children to sit around the table. The youngest child, Primrose, sat as close to her mother as possible whilst all the daughters also tried to sit as close to their mother as possible; leaving the three other sons to hover in the middle.

"Before we eat I would like to announce some exciting news" Ardrian stopped his younger sons from using their hands up pick up the meat. He cleared his throat. "I'm sure you all know our lovely Juliana has flowered meaning I've had plenty of letters from suitors after they've heard about how beautiful Juliana is and I've now managed to create an alliance with the house of Bolton by marrying you off to Bolton's bastard heir." The Ardrian started to laugh. "And to think I nearly threw you off the tower when you were five, but can you blame me? You were appalling at sewing, archery, dancing, ridding and you had terrible etiquettes; no man would want a wife like that. But I knew you were going to be the most beautiful woman the kingdom has ever seen, so I also knew you would be married to a noble powerful and wealthy man. I nearly even got you married to Prince Joffrey seeing as the Queen liked you so much but it seems that bastard Stark managed to get the king to marry the prince to his hideous daughter instead. That doesn't matter anymore and it's their loss, I'm sure you'll be able to give the bastard of Bolton plenty of heirs to Dreadfort."Ardrian slumped back into his wooden chair proud of himself for finally getting an ally worthy of his beautiful daughters. With this powerful ally he finally make Teale one of the most powerful houses within the north, even the Starks son Brandon is betrothed to his daughter Cylla.

"But father you can't let Juliana marry him! Have you not heard the rumours?" Samatha yelled while comforting her sobbing younger sister.

"I heard that he kills women" Cylla added after Samatha in a cold tone. Her twin Kemma gave a look to Juliana who was shaking in fear.

"I heard that he rapes the women first then he lets the dogs eat them alive; a group of the Squires were talking about it." She shared the same frightened look as their mother. The room became silent when Ardrian's face became red. Suddenly a fist hit the table in fury causing all attention to rapidly be focused at the end of the table.

"I think you have all forgotten your duty in this household you selfish bitches! Do you think I would have had so many daughters if I didn't need to use you? I raised you all to be perfect wives; you're only duty is to please your husband with your beauty and charm. You aren't to question their actions; you are to look at them as your master. You're to help me make the Teale house one of the most powerful houses in the seven kingdoms. This alliance will help me create a big enough army to rule every speck of dirt." Adrian threw his large meaty leg of beef onto the table in rage. The meat sent plates of food flying around the room littering the floor. The servants ran into the room and started to pick up all the mess while Ardrian got to his feet and marched towards Juliana who then grabbed her by the collar of her dress to pull her to his eye level.

"I will not want any problems with this marriage, you should be grateful. You're going to marry a man who is the heir to Dreadfort. You're going to give him plenty of heirs and I will have his support in the war."Ardrian took a deep breath trying to calm himself down before adding "if I hear you complain once I'll make sure he treats you just like his whores."

"Now eat" Ardrian commanded his family while stomping back to his chair. His oldest son Leo glazed over to his snivelling sister Juliana quickly before his father noticed. The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Game Of Thrones nor am I making a profit from this story. It is written for the purpose enjoyment and is not a profitable work.

Juliana walked over to her silver trunks which were placed on her bed. Her gowns, nightgowns and dresses were neatly folded in her trunks. Most of her dresses were the same colour of their banners, a light blue which held a black griffin in the middle. Their father forced the family to wear the light blue clothes to show pride in their house. Juliana continued to shake whilst placing the last of her dresses away in her trunk; her sisters continue to repeat the Teale house motto 'Glory is the reward of valour' in hope it will cheer their terrified sister.

"I'm sure the rumours are fake Juliana, I bet he is handsome and misunderstood. You'll be Lady of Dreadfort which is the highest title any of us have had" Samatha attempted to comfort her little sister.

"At least people have taken an interest in you; Samatha and I have yet to be betrothed. I don't even want to think what father will say when we're too old to bear children. Even Primrose is betrothed and she's five years old." Kemma muttered whilst placing Juliana's hairbrush and hairpins into her smaller trunk.

"What about me! I'm marrying a cripple, which means I'll have to look after him like a child. Father refuses to call of the marriage now he's heir to Winterfell" Cylla detested while collecting all Juliana's shoes.

"Would you two stop it, it's Juliana's last day and your fighting like you're in a peasant's riot" Samatha separated the twins who were now throwing shoes at each other.

"What happens when I have to bed him? I don't know what to do. What if I do something wrong and he hurts me." Juliana dumped all her jewellery onto the bed and slumped down along with it.

"It won't happen Juliana. Ms Lannet taught us so we're prepared for it, just remember to do as he asks. When he acts for you to give him oral don't bite so keep your teeth away. You'll be fine, it only hurts the first time but after that you won't feel anything but pleasure." Samatha picked up the fallen jewellery and placed it into a trunk.

"What happens when he asks me to sew something or do archery or what knife he should use when cutting duck" Juliana started to panic, remembering how many things she is appalling at.

"Juliana all you have to do is sit there and look pretty. You're going to be a Lady of a powerful and noble house; you'll have servants to do all these jobs for you. I remember what father said 'its beauty that gets us women to the top not our talents'." A man wants a wife he can look at while he fucks and not feel repulsed." Samatha closed every one of Juliana's trunk with a huge slam whilst the twins stood in the middle of the bedroom looking uncomfortable.

"No matter how many beautiful dresses I can sew in a day, no matter how many targets I hit, no matter how obedient I am! Every man wants a wife who looks like a goddess. Sadly men get scared away because I'm a woman who can look after herself, I know more than they do on a trivial subject which is seen as a threat. You're lucky your stupid Juliana, it makes you more desirable to some men." Samatha stormed over to get Juliana her fur coat which was onto of her chest of drawers.

Juliana got to her feet and wandered over to Samatha who shoved Juliana into the coat. The door opened to reveal their father Ardrian who was dressed in his fanciest clothes; he wore a bear's skin coat, silk top and all his gold and silver to show off to the Lord of Dreadfort.

He inspected Juliana from head to toe to make sure she looked presentable to her new house. Juliana had no choice but to wear a light blue fitted dress at the hips and breasts to show that she is ready to produce heirs for the bastard.

"You're brothers are waiting downstairs with Roose and Ramsay Bolton, their servants will come and get your trunks."

Juliana took a deep breath as it is finally becoming a reality. After watching her elder sisters being sent away with their new families; it was finally her turn. She knew she will not see her sisters and brothers for a long time, as she now had a new family who she is to care and looks after. Samatha drowned her into a hug and started to weep into Juliana's long blonde hair but after Samatha let go Juliana was being dragged into another hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much my sweet child, you're my only child that looks just like me. It reminds me when I was sent away to marry your father, I promise it will get better. I know you're scared but they will look after you, you'll have a husband to care for you and give you all the love you need. Me and your father love each other dearly and you'll come you love Ramsay in the same way." Kyra comforted her daughter while Juliana wanted to lock herself in her bedroom so Ramsay could never touch her.

"Stop the tears and get downstairs we mustn't keep them waiting." Her father Ardrian growled while ripping her mother away from Juliana. He grabbed Juliana's arm and forced her to the top of the stairs which seemed to go on forever. The top of the Bolton's banner slowly came into view and caught Juliana's sight, the flayed man stood out from the banner which increased her fear towards the man waiting downstairs for her.

"Lord Bolton I'm deeply sorry to keep you waiting, Juliana forgot to pack something." Ardrian apologized while dragging Juliana to the bottom of the stairs. Juliana looked straight way into the piercing blue eyes staring at her.

"its fine Lord Teale, I know what women are like, my wife is the same. Lady Juliana it's a pleasure to finally meet you, this is my bastard Ramsay" Lord Bolton patted his son on his back while introducing him.

"Hello my dear" Ramsay smirked while bowing towards Juliana and her father.

"Pleasure to meet you Lord Ramsay" Juliana held her dress up and curtsied towards Ramsay who continued to look her up and down smirking like she was a piece of meat.

"I'm sure the pleasure will be all mine" Ramsay smiled widely to the shaking girl who looked like she was going to collapse with fear. Maybe her father will change his mind and she can unpack her things but most importantly, get away from the crazy looking guy who was staring right through her.

"You seem to be as beautiful as they say Lady Juliana, though I have heard some tales which I tried to ignore on the way here" Lord Bolton waved to his servants to go and collect the girl's trunks. Juliana moved her attention away from Ramsay and onto Lord Bolton, wondering what people have been saying.

"And what would that be?" Ardrian panicked also wondering what his daughter has done to damage his house's reputation.

"That Juliana is not very cleaver... but I prefer my women stupid, it makes them more... obedient" Ramsay winked at Juliana who was blushing from embarrassment. Juliana knew she was not as cleaver as her sisters but she didn't know people mocked her behind her back. She guessed that's why her sisters would always say 'it's lucky you have a pretty face' to her.

"The trunks are on the horses my lord" a man gently spoke standing a distance away from the lords.

"Perfect, Juliana you'll have to ride with Ramsay after hearing your ridding is horrendous. I don't want you to kill yourself before we get an heir out of you." Lord Bolton shook my father hand firmly and kissed my mother's hand before turning to leave.

Juliana stared at Ramsay who stood still watching her but his eyes have dropped down a level.

"As much as I'm enjoying your teats, hurry up so I can enjoy them with your dress off." Ramsay smirked towards Juliana who was cringing at his peasant language before he grabbed her forearm and forcing her out the door while she listened to her mothers and sisters sobs. Juliana stumbled over her feet while Ramsay continued to drag her towards his horse.

"Up you get" Ramsay held a sarcastic voice, a voice which sounded like he was mocking her. He grabbed Juliana by her waist and slung her onto the horse quickly following her after. Ramsay sat behind her and then grabbed Juliana by her waist.

"Well this is comfy isn't it" he patted Juliana's stomach while keeping an eye on his father waiting until he and his new whore were alone. The men started to move down the trail away from Juliana's city; Juliana turned and tried to remember every detail of her city.

"Now we're finally alone" Ramsay grabbed the rein and Juliana's attention as he leant forward to brush Juliana's ear with his wet lips. "I wanted to make sure you know your place, you're my whore and my father told me I am to bed nobody but you, to prevent a bastard being born. This means I will want to fuck you every night and you'll fuck no one else or that pretty body of yours will be missing skin." Juliana could feel his smirk touching her ear. "I'm sure your father has told you how to please a man" Ramsay held on the rein with one hand while his other hand slowly slid up Juliana's leg. "And I'm experienced about how to please myself with a women" Ramsay started to chuckle and rested his hand on the inside of Juliana's thigh.

"When will we marry?" Juliana squirmed under Ramsay's touch, whose hand began to rest on Juliana's private area.

"As soon as possible so I can get into that tight cunt of yours." Ramsay patted Juliana's lower region. While Ramsay continued to grope at her, Juliana started to think about the rumours her sisters were talking about. Curiosity got the better of her so she decided to ask her question, in hope he would leave her alone for a minute to answer her question.

"I've heard tales about you" Juliana muttered still not finding confidence to talk to Ramsay.

"And what would they be, I've heard plenty about myself as well but most of them are true." Ramsay's hand slid out from under her dress which caused Juliana to sigh in relief.

"That you hunt women down to rape them then when you're finished you kill them" Juliana closed her eyes hoping the tales are false and she is not going to be married to a crazy man.

"You make me seem so innocent Juliana; I don't give them a quick death unless they put up a good fight. Maybe... I will take you out hunting one day! I'm sure you'll enjoy my game! Yes I think I will do that!" Ramsay got excited about the idea of his wife watching a women being eaten alive by his dogs. He could feel Juliana shake which only made him more excited. Ramsay grabbed Juliana's breasts and began to knead and pinch them, letting his excitement get the better of him.

"We'll be at the castle soon; the wedding will take place as soon as we get there. Lady Juliana your dress will be ready for you when we reach Dreadfort." A man called from the front.

"Perfect, I need something to put my cock in. I'm getting rather excited about our talks. I hope the tales I've heard about the Teale women are true, that your cock will fit into your cunt like a silk glove. I hope you're just as good at sucking cocks" Ramsay started to laugh again when he felt Juliana try to move away and ignore his comments. Juliana caught sight of the old stone castle and started to pray to her gods that she'll be safe with the psychopath behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Game Of Thrones nor am I making a profit from this story. It is written for the purpose of enjoyment and is not a profitable work.

The castle felt colder than her home as the paintings of old Bolton family members stared down on Juliana in the hallway. The Bolton banner hung on the stone wall; the flayed man who decorated it gave Juliana shivers while she tried to remind herself that the practice was abolished years ago.

"Your dress will be waiting for you in yours and Ramsay chamber" Lord Bolton dismissed us and walked up the stairs at out of sight. Juliana stood and gawked at all the servants rushing around the castle; many were carrying candles, and food for dinner.

"Ah! Reek! Juliana let me introduce you to Reek" Ramsay grabbed and tugged over a shaking man with light curly brown hair and stormy grey eyes. He was a thin looking man which may explain why he can't stand still however the first thing that intrigued Juliana was his name.

"Your name is Reek…" Juliana questioned him wondering if that was his real name.

"Yes my Lady" Reek answered shifting about on his feet. Juliana arched an eye brow at his language; he must be from a noble birth as most peasants would say M'lady.

"Are you from a noble birth?" Juliana watched Reek fidget even more at the question before stuttering an answer.

"No my Lady" Ramsay smacked Reek on the back and grinned at him. Juliana could never remember interacting with a servant like they were a friend; in fact she has not talked to any servants back at Teale castle except her handmaiden but that was only to command her.

"Reek here was given away as a child because he could not produce any heir's to his peasant father and a slut of a mother." Ramsay leaded sarcastically over like he was about to tell Juliana a secret.

"He has no cock" Ramsay laughed when he felt Reek move around hastily in embarrassment.

"M'lady, I'm your new handmaiden Lysa" Lysa curtsied to Juliana without making eye contact to anyone. "I have to fit you into your dress, the ceremony will begin shortly. It is only a small ceremony which Lord Bolton, me and Ramsay's slave Reek attending." Juliana was about to follow Lysa who was already rushing to the stairs but she was being held back by Ramsay.

"Make sure the dress isn't too tight, I want quick access you that sweet cunt of yours" Ramsay smacked Juliana's ass before walking away with Reek properly to get ready himself. Juliana quickly ran up the stairs but when reaching the top of the stairs she forced herself to walk like a lady. Lysa was waiting for Juliana far down the bare hallway, the castle made Juliana feel like she's in a ruin. Everything was cold and dark which matched the personalities of the Bolton's.

Juliana's chamber was warm due to the newly lit fire but the walls were covered in images of flayed men and the Bolton flag. The bed was vast and coved with animal skins which made the bed look inviting, the carpets on the floor tried to make the room look cosy but with the flayed men begging her with their eye's she could never feel comfortable.

"Your dress M'lady" Lysa held out a dark blue dress which had golden tread making curling patterns which started from the breast area to the end of the arms. The dress was long yet slim but looking at the amount of strings on the back of the dress made Juliana cringe and she started to feel the pain of being squished. "You'll look beautiful M'lady" Lysa encouraged whilst starting to remove Juliana's dress, while Juliana though more about the ceremony after the wedding.

Ramsay began to fidget with his dark purple cloak while he observed Reek in the mirror. Reek was brushing his cape trying to remove any hairs while making no eye contact with Ramsay.

"How did you find Lady Juliana Reek? How does it feel to know you'll never fuck a beauty like her ever again?" Ramsay continued to stare while pulling at the buttons of his shirt. Reek cringed again remembering he is no long a man without a cock to give women his seed. Ramsay waited for an answer but Reek was refusing to answer him. "I'm sure you can have a wooden cock but you won't feel anything and the women would be full of splinters. You'll never feel the joy of a virgin ever again" Ramsay continued to mock him before a servant entered the room requesting his attendance to the ceremony. Ramsay grinned at the pained face of Reek "Let's just get this part over with so I can fuck her."

Juliana studied herself in the mirror playing with her blonde hair which layered over her dress down to her waist. The dark blue dress made her bright blue eyes stand out along with her pale, the dress was beautiful. Juliana however could not stop fidgeting; all her reflection did was remind her of her mother. When growing up Juliana imagined a huge wedding full of flowers and beautiful stained windows of the seven gods, her dress would be white and large while her family watched her been given away by her father to a king. Instead Lord Bolton was giving her away to a bastard. The thought of spending her life with the Bolton family made her flinch but the thought of her being a Bolton made her feel sick, but would she be Lady Bolton as Ramsay is a bastard so that would make her Lady Snow which not a name she wanted. The thought of giving her noble name way to become a bastard's wife sent her in a gloomy fix.

"It's time M'lady" Lysa began to lead Juliana towards the temple which was hidden deep in the fort. The servants bowed to her whilst she continued to follow Lysa deeper into the murky castle, Juliana began to take deep breaths while she stood outside the door waiting for Lord Bolton to give her away to Ramsay.

"Lady Juliana you look stunning but before we enter I need to talk to you" Lord Bolton informed her. Juliana started to shake on the spot waiting for Lord Bolton to speak. "I'm sure your aware by now you know about Ramsay and his ways, I just want to advise you to obey him or else he will punish you worse than your father could." Lord Bolton took Juliana's arm and commanded the doors to be opened . Juliana stared at the darkly lit temple with candles littered around to give light to the dim room, the glass windows held images of the old gods which looked hidden under dust and stains and the room was empty apart from Ramsay, Reek, Lysa and the Septon who all stood at the front of the temple watching Juliana's every movement.

Lord Bolton walked Juliana to the front and walked down the platform to stand a distance away from Lysa and Reek. Ramsay grinned at Juliana but Juliana knew there was a cold meaning behind it.

"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection" The Septon declared which confused as the north worshipped the old gods of the forest but she was not complaining as she worshipped the God Of Seven. The neglected temple was hidden by the lack of light. Juliana turned slowly around as Ramsay placed the cloak around Juliana shoulders taking his time to brush her breasts at every movement. Juliana was quickly turned around to avoid any more groping in public to prevent her cheeks getting redder with embarrassment. Juliana held her hand out waiting for Ramsay who grabbed her hand roughly and giving it a hard squeeze to inform her that he does not appreciate being denied.

"In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one, for eternity." The Septon then looked at Juliana and Ramsay and command them to "Look upon one another and say the words." Juliana looked at Ramsay's cold eyes which held a look of boredom while he removed his eyes away from the bare wall to look at Juliana.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am his/hers and she/he is mine from this day until the end of my days." Juliana recited the line she had learnt since she was an infant however Ramsay said each word after Juliana which showed he clearly didn't know the words.

Ramsay pulled Juliana into a heavy kiss, he shoved his tongue into her mouth and tried to lick all of her throat and mouth that he could reach. Ramsay started to push against Juliana's tongue to force her to respond but Juliana just froze refusing to do anything which caused Ramsay to shove her away in disgust.

"Looks like it's time to consummate our marriage in the name of the gods" Ramsay grinned away and grabbed her hand and rushed away out of the temple which will be forgotten until the marriage of her children. Juliana kept tripping on her dress but Ramsay keeps running until they reached their chamber.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Game Of Thrones nor am I making a profit from this story. It is written for the purpose of enjoyment and is not a profitable work.

The wooden door slammed against the wall which caused Juliana to jump from the sudden loud bang. Ramsay shoved Juliana into their chamber and then he turned to close and lock the door behind him in a rush. Juliana felt sick with nerves, she didn't want Ramsay to touch her but she had no choice but to give him what he wants. She began to tremble on the spot while Ramsay hastily tried to lock the door.

"Get on the bed" Ramsay grunted while fiddling with the lock, Juliana stumbled over her feet trying to walk over to the bed which used to look dreamily and soft. The bed now reminded her of a cold wooden plank of wood; Juliana perched on the edge of the bed twirling her fingers around to distract herself. When Ramsay finally managed to lock the door; he spun around on the back of his heels and smirked towards his new wife.

Juliana began to cringe when she heard the sound of stomping feet come towards her. "I said get on the bed" Ramsay repeated his instruction. Juliana looked up at Ramsay in confusion, she was on the bed. "Are you really incapable to do a simple task?" Ramsay snarled then he grabbed Juliana by her waist and shoved her into the middle of their bed.

"Please don't" Juliana repeated over and over again while Ramsay straddled over her undoing his breaches. Ramsay glared down at her and hissed a response to her begging.

"Say 'please' one more time and I'll show you how sorry I am with my knife" Ramsay finally removed his breaches so he began to tugging on Juliana's dress. After a minute of trying to take the dress off he groaned "Fucking dress" as the dress refused to fall off, he rolled off Juliana and grabbed his small blade which he keeps in his bedside drawers.

He then began sawing at the breast area of the dress; Juliana started to sob while she stared at him. The dress finally slide off Juliana's body, Ramsay pulled the material way swiftly staring down at her body. Juliana's body was slender with small curves on her hips, ass and thighs. Her breasts were large enough for Ramsay to grab and hold with two hands, on her breasts stood hard small buds. Ramsay grinned wolfishly down at his wife while she shakes from terror under his lustful piercing eyes. He admired his wife beauty from her small mark less heart shaped face and petite pointed nose to her large baby-blue eyes and red fat cheeks, it was all his to destroy whenever he liked.

He quickly grabbed at her breasts and fondled them firmly whilst staring into Juliana's glassy eyes. He drank in her fear with his cold eyes; his cock became hard when Juliana started to scream as he began to grind against her vagina. Ramsay soon got bored of her screams and released her nipples from his tight grip; he kept Juliana on her back so he can see the pain on her face when he entered her. His cock began to throb before her slammed into her removing her maidenhead; he began to grunt while his cock was being squashed by her tight walls. He began to thrust which force into her, smacking his body against hers whilst he scratched at her body. Sweat began to form on his forehead as he takes his wife in a rough speed while she screamed and cried underneath him.

Juliana felt the blood dripping between her thighs as she grabbed handfuls of the bed covers in pain, after every thrust her vagina became numb. Ramsay began to paw at his wife's teats as he felt his release slowly coming. Juliana began to moan in pain but the sound drove Ramsay even wilder. He knelt down to her neck and started to bite down on her, leaving his mark. He finally slammed at hard as he could into her; he releasing all his warm seed into her womb. Ramsay smacked her breasts one more time watching them bounce, he wiped away his sweat while he watched Juliana breakdown in front of him.

"Stupid whore" Ramsay mumbled pushing her away from him then began to wiping himself with the bed cover to remove Juliana's blood. He slumped onto the bed and pulled the covers over his body and closed his eyes. Juliana laying still stared up at the ceiling listening to Ramsay's grunts as he began to fall asleep. Juliana tried to move but the pain was too intense so she slumped back down into her previous position. She turned her head to gaze at Ramsay who seemed to have fallen into a deep slumber.

The glint of the blade caught Juliana's sight, the urge to pick up the knife and drag it along Ramsay's neck was overpowering. Juliana slowly lifted her body, the adrenalin consuming the pain. She reached for the knife but froze when Ramsay grunted again; he grabbed her broken body and pulled it close to him possessively. The idea left Juliana's mind as soon as she realised she was trapped in Ramsey's arms. The pain was too unbearable to fall asleep so Juliana stared at the ceiling blankly until exhaustion caught up with her.

* * *

When the light forced Juliana to wake up from her slumber, she noticed Ramsay was not present in the room. Juliana sighed in relief, she tried to move her body off the bed however she was force to stop moving because of the throbbing pain abused body. She felt like she's just had a fight with a giant, she grunted while she flopped her head back onto the bed. She cursed Ramsay in her head about the pain he had caused her until Lysa opened the door. Juliana blushed as Lysa ran over and helped her lift herself off the bed; her legs began to shake under the weight of her body.

Lysa remand silent as she helped Juliana get into a bath filled with warm water, the water caused Juliana's muscles to relax as the water soothed them. Juliana groaned at the feeling, Lysa started to scrub the dried blood away from her skin with a cloth and soap. Juliana leaded forward as Lysa stared to comb through her hair with her fingers removing the sweat and knots from last night.

After finishing washing Juliana's hair, Lysa helped Juliana out of the bath tub and wrapped a towel around her body. Lysa picked up Juliana's clean dress and helped her get into it. The dress was a plain deep blue which was tight around the stomach but flowed at her hips which allowed her to move with comfort. Lysa started to brush Juliana's long wet hair which stuck to her porcelain skin; she plaited her hair into a long braid which was laid over her shoulder. Lysa stood in front of Juliana with her hands behind her back "Lord Ramsay is waiting for you in the dining room, try not to move too quickly" Lysa held Juliana's arm to help her shuffle down the stairs and into the dining room for breakfast.

"You took your time" Ramsay glanced up from his meat which he was gnawing on. Reek stood by his side like an obedient dog, I sat at the opposite side of the table and Lysa stood by my side. "You're looking quite sore my dear wife " Ramsay laughed from the other side of the table. Juliana did what a lady should never do; she ignored his comment and requested some bread and butter to Lysa. Ramsay glower at his wife who refused to acknowledge him, she'll be punished for that later. Lysa rushed over to the plate which contained the requested items and she started to spread butter onto Juliana's bread.

"Reek, give my wife some meat. I don't want her to die before she bears me an heir" Ramsay commanded to Reek who picked up a sausage with a fork a marched over to her plate. "Thank you Reek" Juliana smiled at Reek who looked at Juliana with a confused expression but stumbled back over to his master's side. When Lysa placed the bread onto Juliana's plate, Juliana requested Lysa to sit next to her and help herself to the food.

"Thank you but I'll eat something in the kitchens M'lady" Lysa curtsied towards Juliana but before Juliana could say a reply Ramsay spoke first.

"This food is to be eaten by Lords and Ladies, not common slaves" Ramsay spat out towards his wife. Juliana looked on disgusted by his manners but started to eat her food. Ramsay started to boast about how many titles he had after Robb Stark has been killed and the Bolton house given rewards for the part played by king Joffrey. Juliana didn't know what most of the titles meant to she gasped at the right moments which seemed to kept Ramsay happy.

"I have amazing news for you my dear wife" Ramsay's eyes glinted with lust. Every time Ramsay would call Juliana 'my dear wife' she knew it had no meaning of affection behind it but a reminder to her that she is his obedient dog. "I'll be taking you hunting today"

* * *

Thank you to Lycan Queen who gave this story a constructive review and also to everyone who follows and favourites this story. It means a lot so thank you !


	5. Chapter 5

Ramsay came back from the kennels with a group of black dogs. The dogs caught sight of the female so they began to growling while circling Juliana, waiting for their master to command them to attack. Ramsay laughed at the sight of Juliana cowering away from the dogs; she twirled around trying to keep an eye on the mutts. "They seem to like you or maybe they just want to have a nibble on your flesh". Ramsay winked and then whistled for the dogs who obeyed his command and returned to his heels.

"Please don't hurt me, I've done nothing wrong" A women was being dragged over to Ramsay. The women appeared to be a bed warmer due to the fact she wore a very revelling violet dress that hung from her body showing off the curves underneath . Juliana took little notice of the women while Ramsay smirked towards her drinking in her appearance.

"Find yourself lucky, I normally rape the women first but seeing as I have my wife now. I won't need your body. I'm sure I'm not missing much; you don't look that exciting nor is your cunt tight so I'm sure the dogs will enjoy ripping you apart."

"No please, I have a child" The woman screamed while struggling in the men's grip. Ramsay strutted over to the woman while the dogs continued to follow in his shadow.

"If you get out of the woods, then you'll live" Ramsay sarcastically cheered." But if you don't … well you'll be a nice treat for the dogs. You have a two minute head start…. well you better get running" The men let go of the whore and she tripped over her feet while she stumbled in the wood.

"Ah, Myranda" Ramsay greeted a woman with long chestnut hair who was wearing a dress what seems to be easy to move in which is perfect for hunting. The woman held a hard cold face with stone grey eyes but she had a small button nose with thin lips and high cheekbones. Overall she was a pretty but an intimidating girl, Juliana took the chance to make friends with someone of her own gender by giving her a smile while walking over to her.

However the small gesture seemed to riffle her up, which resulted in Myranda pushing past Juliana and walking to the dogs. Juliana just watched Myranda strut away while Ramsay shoved a bow and some arrows into Juliana's arms. Juliana stood still like a statue as Ramsay placed something called a 'Quiver' over Juliana's shoulder which is where the arrows apparently should go however she was more worried about which way the bow should face than aiming it.

"Well, let the fun begin" Myranda yelled and hopped down the steep hill onto the forest ground while the dogs and Ramsay sprinted after her. Juliana hobbled down the hill trying not to slip and impale herself with the arrows on her back. The forest was dry and dark with little light reaching the forest floor, the dogs howled away in the distance while the laughs of Ramsay and Myranda echoed through the woods.

Juliana followed the sound of Ramsay's and Myranda's laugh while trying to stop tripping over her dress. Finally after stumbling for awhile she found the woman collapsed on the floor with an arrow through her leg while the dogs stalked around her waiting for Ramsay to command them. The blood was seeping through her dress which now is shades of dirt and blood; the woman had scratches all over her face with twigs in her crimson hair.

"Oh Juliana, forgot about you. But don't worry you haven't missed out on the best part" Ramsay grinned away laughing while he commanded the dogs to attack the woman. Juliana looked away when the woman's arm was ripped out of its socket and one of the dogs being to gnaw on her flesh. The blood poured out of the woman leaving her a snow white body, the dogs began to tear at her face leaving the nose and parts of the eye on the floor. Juliana quickly turned away and watched Ramsay's face which was full of lust and joy.

Juliana tried to hold down the bile which was crawling up her throat, the other spectators were laughing away like it was innocent fun. She began to stare at Ramsay when the dog began to find the brain, hoping it would be over soon she quickly tiptoed over to Ramsay.

Juliana began to think around what her father and Samatha said, 'its beauty that gets us women to the top not our talents'. She slowly began to think; maybe she doesn't need to be clever to persuade him into taking me back to that dreadful castle. All men want is an heir.

Juliana quickly formed a plan what she considered to be the most intelligent thing she has even thought of. Ramsay doesn't look as cleaver as he sounds so maybe she can trick him on matters only a woman would know about. Ramsay turned to Juliana when she tapped him on his shoulder; he began to get annoyed as he could no longer enjoy the entertainment while she stood in the way.

"What is it?" Ramsay hissed pushing her to the side so he could get a good view as the mutts began to pull her intestines out. Juliana began to shake with fear, she opened her mouth but nothing came out. Ramsay snarled at his shaking wife deeming her pathetic, he would much rather have Myranda as a wife. Myranda could never compare to his wife's beauty however he would rather have someone who would not piss themselves every time he looked at them, someone who had some sort of talent to amuse him with. Myranda knew how to look after a man, how to shot and how to kill with amusement were as this trembling child stood before him. If it wasn't for her breasts he would have though he married a ten year old.

"Ramsay, I don't feel good. I haven't had my monthly either; I think I may be with a child." Juliana whispered into his ear. She waited hoping Myranda had not heard her otherwise she would have corrected her about how the effects won't happen so quickly after only having sex once a few hours ago.

Ramsay's eye's snapped away to examine his wife, finally he will be a step closer to becoming a Bolton. With an heir to his name, his father would be stupid to deny his requests to become a Bolton.

"Myranda, wait for the dogs to finish and then take them back to the kennels." Ramsay instructed while snatching Juliana's upper arm. Ramsay dragged Juliana over into the castle hall before turning to her and giving her some harsh words.

"Stay here, if you're not pregnant I'll make sure your punished" Ramsay snapped while he slammed past Juliana. Juliana suddenly regretted her decision; maybe watching the dogs eat their dinner would have saved more blood being spilt. It would save her blood being spilt anyways.

After what seemed like years to Juliana, Ramsay finally slammed the wooden door open. He was leading a small, bald and chunky maester at his side. Juliana's felt like a giant was crushing her heart when Ramsay paused in front of her and the maester moved towards her.

"When was the last time you were intimate M'lady?" The maester queried while touching Juliana's stomach. Juliana waited for Ramsay to answer the question, after a moment's silence Ramsay answered for his wife.

"Last night" Ramsay grunted while he watched the maester rub around his wife's lower torso.

"May I?" the maester was gesturing to Juliana's breasts; Juliana glanced over to Ramsay to check if he was allowing him to proceed. Ramsay stared down at his wife, annoyed before telling the maester it would be fine. Ramsay knew how much it mattered to get an heir if he wanted to become a Bolton in his father's eyes. His eye's pierced into his wife hoping to impregnate her with his eyes.

Juliana shifted around uncomfortable on her feet as the maester began to squeeze and pull at her breasts through her dress. After once in a while the maester will mumble to himself or give a small grunt.

"It's as I expected, I'm afraid from what I can tell you're not with a child " The maester removed himself off of Juliana and turned to Ramsay to educate him. "It is impossible to tell if a women is pregnant after a few hours. I will try again in a few months to see if there is a child being carried." Ramsay glared at Juliana, she has just made him seem like an idiot. The maester began to stalk way down the stairs leaving Juliana cowering as Ramsay flared his nostrils.

"You stupid wench, I warned you." Ramsay pounced on Juliana to restraining her while he spitted out orders to the servants to fetch Juliana's handmaiden Lysa. The servants scattered obviously not wanting to be in the firing line when Ramsay exploded. Ramsay began to shake Juliana violently while she wept as he viciously dragged her down into the dungeons, throwing her to the floor. Juliana could feel blood trickle down her face but she was more concerned about what Ramsay is going to do to her.

"I bet you know all along that you have no child in you. You wanted to get away from the forest and ruin my fun. Well I'm going to ruin your fun now, I'm sure you're aware that I'm not allowed to damage you until you produce me an suitable heir." Ramsay shrieked while picking Juliana up again by her hair. " But that doesn't mean I can't torture you." He grinned down wickedly as Lysa stumbled into the room but quick to bow at Ramsay's feet. "Maybe this will cause you to think about your actions" Ramsay whispered into Juliana's ear while Lysa trembled on the floor at their feet.


End file.
